Clace's first hockey game
by Fandomlover1600
Summary: so this is Clace going to a game in the NHL playoffs sorry if the characters don't have the same personality I try ok. It will be kind of fluffy.


**Ok so i decided to do a two shot of clace going to a hockey game and since when I started to write this it was the playoffs season and what not so it is that time of year if that makes any sense. I was looking through all the clace fanfics and could not find a hockey one so yeah. Hope you like this. All right go to Ally Carter i only own the plot.**

 **Jace POV**

Clary hasvdecided that I'm ready. Ready for what well I'm about to find out, hopefully. Man, I really hate waiting. All Clary would tell me was we were going to a, no sorry she said _the_ game, it was going to be on May 3ed, and she needed to know what size of a shirt to buy me.

Oh well guess I'll have to wait till she gets home from Luke's where she went to make the final arrangements. SLAM! Yes Clary's finally back.

I raced down the stairs and saw Clary, my angle. "where are we going? We are going tonight and I still don't know please tell me Clary." I beg her, she is the only one who can make me beg, and I'm not afraid to admit it. "We are leaving now. We are going to see the Oilers play the Ducks." She says "In the NHL playoffs." she finishes

 **Clary POV**

Jace just stared at me as if I started to speak another language which I had technically I had started speaking the language of hockey. "Hockey Jace we are going to see a hockey game." Jace continues to stare at me with a blank look on his face "Please tell me you've seen a Hockey game before" I ask my boyfriend annoyed that he did not know the first thing about mundanes even though he is supposed to protect them.

"Nope. Clary could you please tell me what Hockey is." Jace asked me curious to know why I like this mundane sport as he calls it. "Well there are two teams and they are on ska..." I get cut off by Jace "oh my God Clary do you really thought I was interested in some stupid mundane sport." Jace said laughing his butt off.

I am now angry at Jace. He looks at my face as it slowly changes from pink to darker shades of red, and started to run. I think not, I take off after him. "JACE LIGHTWOOD WAYLAND MORGANSTEN HORNDALE!" I scream at him.

"CLARY FRAY FAIRCHILD MORGANSTEN" Jace yells back at me.

I finally catch up to Jace and tackle him by now we are both very sweaty and also by his room. So I open the door and step inside. I run over to the bed and get on top and start to jump on top of it because, I know it annoys Jace a lot. "Jace I don't care what you say we are going to this Oilers game weather you like it or not." I say very calmly.

Jace come up and kisses me on the lips as he pins me down on the bed. He kisses me a bit more and I let him but then I remembered what I was here for. "Well Jace I have to offer something seeing as I'm never gonna get you out of the institute now." I say.

"Why don't we do something" Jace says winking suggestively. I shurg and let Jace kiss me a little longer before I try to get out of the bed again. Jace holds me back. "Where you going bebe?" He asks me as I go to get some clothes from my side of the dresser as well as a towel. "Well since you were a bad boy and made me all sweaty I'm going to go shower," I say smiling slyly. "Can I join you," Jace asks me. "NO PERVERT!" I scream. "Only for you." he says sweetly.

I walk into the bathroom and put my clothes on counter top and step into the shower. I step out of the shower once the water started to get cold I step into the bathroom reach for my towel but it wasn't there I see the door open a crack and realize that Jace had took all my clothes.

I look around for something to cover myself with. Bingo Jace left his leather jacket. I warped it around myself. Barely covering my private parts. I step out of the washroom and see Jace laying on the bed. He looks up at me when I come out and his eyes almost budge out of there sockets. "What" I ask innocently as I go get some clothes from my dresser then go back to the washroom to change.

I then take off his jacket and put on some skin tight dark blue pants that say Oilers going down my right leg in bright orange, and my Oilers jersey that has number 97 on it, Connor McDavid's number.

I throw Jace his jersey and some dark blue sweats. I then go get the face paint I got at the store today and painted a royal blue and bright orange streak on each of my checks.

I ask Jace if he wants any face paint he just asks why so I take that as a no. Me and Jace go down the stairs to the portal in the library when I see Simon. "Hey Si" "OMG Clary are you going to see the game tonight." "Yep" I say posing the P. "your soooo lucky, you got like the last two tickets, I'm stuck watching it on the TV," Simon says to me then turns to Jace, "Dude you're in for the time of you life! You are gonna LOVE hockey it is the best sport ever!" Si says speaking to Jace expressing him love of hockey. "Bye Si!" I yell back as me and Jace head to the portal in the library.

 **Ok so that is the first part it will be a two shot hope you liked the first part. If you have any questions comment them and I'll try to answer all of them.**

 **Fandomlover1600 out.**


End file.
